Faces of Nexus
Faces of Nexus Here you will find the various characters you've met in Nexus. Tracer World: Earth An enthusiastic young woman, Tracer comes from a world she calls "Earth". She seems to have the power to teleport short distances and wields pistols. Chromie World: Unknown Chromie seems to be a confused gnome with some strange powers involving sand. She seems extremely confused about language or the concept of time as she uses past tense for future and vice versa The Frog-man World: Unknown A seemingly cross-over between a frog and a man, this small creature seems to be easily scared. Stitches World: Azeroth As repeatedly said by Uther and the city guard, apparently he is the Bane of Duskwood, created by foul necromancy. Uther thinks he's not as bad he was in Azeroth, but still a dangerous and confused creature at best. He seems to have kidnapped the dwarf cleric by "swallowing" him through the gap in his body. The Armored Figure World: Unknown Encountered in the cold pass, this figure seems to be capable of raising undead and using ice magic. He definitely has a bone to pick with Uther, whom he blames for turning his father against him. Gazlowe World: Unknown A short green-skinned humanoid controlling a robot attached to him, Gazlowe seems to be very passionate about commerce. In fact, he was depressed and doing literally nothing other than fighting until he realized there was an opportunity with the party. His offer of a LIFETIME DISCOUNT™ has led you to a quest to help him set up the shop for the aforementioned LIFETIME DISCOUNT™. The Crow World: Azeroth This crow seems to be stalking you. It was caught off-guard in the Light's Hope Chapel but he hopped and flew away before you could get to it. Uther the Lightbringer World: Azeroth A grizzled paladin, Uther seems to have an issue with his memory; blanking in middle of a dialogue and re-introducing himself. He mentioned he actually died in Azeroth but was granted another chance. He seems to frequent the Light's Hope Chapel. The Woman in the Chapel World: Azeroth Whomever she is, she wasn't helpful or caring (also I forgot to mention her priestly robes were sort of sexy) Brightwing World: Unknown HIIIIIIIII FRIIIIEEEENDS. BRIGHTWING WILL HEAL YOU NOW. THESE ENEMIES ARE TASTY. Zagara World: Unknown You found Zagara and her weird minions populating the area where Gazlowe wanted to set up shop. She escaped before you could end her. The Weird Creature World: Unknown You encountered this creature dragging corpses into a pit secretly. It quickly dug a tunnel before you could get a hold of it. Miles aka The Flame Throwing Golem-ish Thing World: Unknown After you cleared Zagara's lair of enemies (for Gazlowe to set up shop for LIFETIME DISCOUNT™, you found this guy clearing the sticky purple substance off the tunnels underground. He looked particularly fond of fire. The Lost Weirdos World: Unknown You encountered these three in the outlying areas. They seemed to be at least as lost as you are. Uther 2 - Arthur Light World: Azeroth/Earth You found him in the forest between the Alliance and the Horde zones in Azeroth lands. Looking exactly like Uther, he called himself Arthur Light (of British Columbia, probably a place in Azeroth) and he didn't seem to suffer from the memory loss as the first Uther you encountered. The Two-headed Giant World: Unknown A giant with two heads that talk independently. One of the heads sounded crazier than the other. Somehow. Deckard Cain World: Sanctuary Last of the Horadrim mage clan, whoemever they are, Cain is an old scholar who likes explaining things. He enlightened you a great deal about Nexus and offered his help to find a way back home. He also rescued the gnome. Diablo, the Lord of Terror World: Sanctuary A hulking demon that likes to intimidate people. He seems to hate everyone but Cain in particular. He proved to have extraordinarily high strength. Azmodan, the Lord of Sin World: Unknown A giant demon with magical powers. He seems quite sure of himself. You found him working with Diablo against Cain. Mama&Papa World: Unknown Chilling in the forest in the battleground, you were able to charm and convince them that you are their offspring. They marched fiercely towards the enemy. Naked Tattoo Dude World: Unknown This dude seems to be in league with Cain. He attacked Azmodan with exploding toads and a vase full of spiders. What the hell? Li Ming World: Sanctuary A powerful, but arrogant wizard. She helped you destroy the giant vine monster in Cain's field. Countess Sarah von Kerrigan World: Unknown Countess Kerrigan is very amiable towards friends of the Marquis. A vampire who doesn't try to hide it, you've heard she is prone to frenzies which earned her the nickname of Lady Bloodlust. Armored Figure 2 - Marquis Arthas du Menethil World: Unknown Known also as the Crimson Count, the marquis has a short fuse and tries to hide the (quite obvious) fact that he's a vampire by saying he eats noble food. He has a clear distaste for peasants, who's everyone without a title. Vampire Slayer Valla World: Unknown Valla was born in the dark. Molded by it. Her parents were killed by vampires in a dark tragedy. Since then, she's lived in darkness. From what you hear, she thinks that any means will justify the end when it comes to dealing with vampires. She wields two hand-crossbows with expertise. Probably. V the Vampire Slayer World: Unknown V is a vampire and an ally to Vampire Slayer Valla. Much joyful than her companion, V wields two daggers. The Scarecrow World: Unknown Not very fast at getting cues for dramatic appearances, this scarecrow wielded magic powers including raising pumpkin minions. During your short encounter, you haven't learned much more than that.